


One Day More

by wonderminterplus



Category: Monsters vs Aliens (2009)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, F/F, M/M, Original Character(s), Slavery, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alien invasion has come again. And this time the aliens have won. Now in Coverton’s ownership Doctor Cockroach finds himself in a situation where he must struggle to escape to keep his personality intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day More

The aliens had not come in peace. And this time they won. It had happened all so fast. But one thing was crystal clear. Coverton was instrumental to the invasion that attacked them. The insufferable smirk on his face when he and Link were taken captive still made his blood boil. But not nearly as much as when Coverton claimed ownership of him.

Sadly, he knew what that was about. Towards the end of Coverton’s ruse Coverton had started to make his feelings towards Dr.C known. He had came on terribly strong. That of course angered Link and Link had dealt with it with punching Coverton.

Link was not by his side now though. It had been two weeks since he last saw his lover. That alone was killing the mad doctor inside. What was worse was the last time he saw Link he was being shocked by some alien guards because of his attempts to get to Cockroach as he was dragged away.

At this moment Doctor Cockroach could only kneel on the floor and seethe. The option to sit in a chair wasn’t offered to him. Coverton however got a chair. Granted he always had that chair but still. Cockroach would have stood up to spite him if not for the length of glowing chain that was connected to his collar and forced him to bow his head.

Where they were now he wasn’t quite sure to be honest. It appeared to be a office of some type. The desk with the built in touch screens on the surface seemed to cement that thought, as did the alien behind the desk.

This alien was a light green color and his body build could only be described as willowy. His fingers were as long as Coverton’s even, though more tapered at the end. Everything about this alien, even the tail with the wisp of fluff at the end, screamed graceful. His voice wasn’t any different.

“So, you report that your pet is giving you quite a lot of trouble.” the alien, whose name Cockroach assumed was Tamblon given the name card on his desk, said.

Coverton didn’t want to admit defeat. But after some incidents since the two weeks he had taken ownership of Cockroach he knew he had to take some sort of desperate action to keep Cockroach under control.

“Yes. Just yesterday he nearly escaped. With nothing but a simple eating utensil and some foil!” Coverton cried.

“Actually fairly proud of that attempt. Even if it did fail.” Cockroach said.

“May I ask about the black eye?” Tamblon asked.

Subconsciously Coverton put a fingertip to his black eye. He grumbled slightly before speaking.

“He headbutted me when I tried to kiss him.” Coverton admitted.

“Don’t forget spat in your face.” Cockroach chimed in. “That was satisfying too.”

Tamblon frowned lightly at Cockroach and started to key in some notes on one of his screens. After a few moments of silence he looked to Coverton.

“The good news is while he will be a challenge, he can be trained.” Tamblon said.

Cockroach narrowed his eyes at the mention of the word “trained”. So that solved the mystery of why he was here.

“He will however have to stay here at the facility for some of the training. If that is not an problem with you.”

Coverton sighed just a bit dramatically.

“If you think it will help, very well.” Coverton said.

With that Tamblon stood up and approached Doctor Cockroach.

“Then we shall start immediately.”


End file.
